(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a folding structure for a skating board or a scooter, and more particularly to one that folds up of the skating board for easy carrying or storage.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Whereas, the skating board is very popular as a hobby, sports and even as a walking means. The skating board generally available in the market is essentially comprised of a frame of metal tubes, a head tube extending upward from the front end of the frame, two wheels respectively provided at the front end and the rear end of the frame, and a lateral board over the frame. In practicing, one has to have one of his feet standing on the board to control the direction of the head tube while using his another foot to push forward the board. However, the comparatively large size of the structure prevents it from being folded up for storage or carrying purpose. An improvement is made by providing a connection seat at the end of the board, a joint frame with axial hole and pores extending from the base of the handle, and a king bolt penetrating through the connection seat and the joint frame to form an axial position for the former. A corresponding arc track chute is provided on the connection seat, and a multiple catch chutes are provided at where appropriately in the arc tract chute. A catch pillar for positioning purpose is inserted through the arc tract chute corresponding to the axial hole, and a return spring is separately provided with its both ends respectively holding against the king bolt and the middle section of the catch pillar. By taking advantage of the flexible pull from the return spring, the catch pillar maintains in position when restricted in the catch chute in normal status, and once the catch pillar is released from the catch chute, the catch pillar having the king bolt as the center slides upward or downward along the arc track chute. The catch pillar is buckled in a proper catch chute by means of the return spring to allow the skate board be in standing position or folded up for storage.
The prior art of the folding structure is found with certain defects on the return spring. The positioning of the prior art essentially relies upon the pull from the return spring to constantly pull the catch pillar in the catch pillar chute. In general, after a certain period of normal use, the spring develops flexibility fatigue. Such fatigue could get even more significant on considering that the skating board is always under drastic vibration. The fatigue then results in the insufficient positioning when loosening takes place between the handle and the board. As a result, the joint frame at the base of the handle and the connection seat at the end of the board are vulnerable to accidental fall-off.